itsarubyredfortmysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Marty Stanmore
Marty Stanmore was mentioned in Clarice Bean Spells Trouble when she was watching the Ruby Redfort episode "Takes One to Know To Know One". It is said Marty a millionair boy from Twinford. And he is always having marvlous parties all the time. He doesn't like Clancy Crew because he's so coo and didn't invite Clancy to his party. So once Ruby Redfort found out that Clancy wasn't invited she decided not to go to Marty's party and invited Clancy on a helicopter ride with her and Hitch instead. Parallel Ruby Redfort Marty has a larger role in Parallel Ruby Redfort, and has a brother named Zach and both of them have their mother's last name. .It was revealed that he was jealous of Clancy Crew's attention from Ruby Redfort and that he liked Ruby. It was also said that his father used to work for Count Von Viscount and was once the sage of shadows, but his father one day went Twinford City the capital of Twinford where he met a kind millionaire lady, who he learned from that life there was much nicer in Twinford than working for the count and he got purified from his dark magic. So he stayed with her and married her later Soon had their children Marty and Zach, and was in hiding from Count Von Viscount. But they did not think they would be safe having a whole family in Twinford, Marty and Zatch were looked raised by their mother's servants in the manor, and their parents went into hiding into a far away secret place where the count couldn't find them but visited them once in awhile. Later on in the series, Count Von Viscount found out their parents's hiding place and killed his father for betraying along with his mother with dark magic. So after that Marty and his brother were "adopted" by Count Von Viscount in disguise who told their mother's servants that their parents were dead, and tricked them into thinking into he was one of their father's servants who was ordered to take Marty and Zatch with him. When they lived with Count Von Viscount they learned dark magic, so would be also be a part of the gang. And Count Von Viscount thought that they would much better than their father. Zach and Marty were both unaware that it him that made their killed their parents in their hiding place. Count Von Viscount soon made Marty their mage of shadows. Which Agent P (Hogtrotter and Valerie "Nine Lives" Capaldi's son) was said to be pretty unamused about since Marty is 5 years younger than him, but Count Von Viscount said that Marty was the son of the previous sage of shadows that was older than him,so he has to treat Marty just like how he treated Marty's father before he betrayed them, so that's what Angent P did. . Count Von Viscount also gave him a powerful amulet which was called the alicorn amulet, which was a black upside down triangle amulet with unicorn head on top with wings with a diamond border on it's wings sides, small diamonds as the unicorn's eyes, and a diamond shaped diamond in the middle of the black triangle, it allowed Marty to do powerful spells. In the 16 years after when they were 14, Ruby Redfort banished him to the dusk realm along the other members of Count Von Viscount's gang for refusing the purification she offered, and since then he has been seeking revenge, though he is in love with her. He first sent Agent P into the past, but Agent P was defeated by the agents and destroyed along with his blimp. Leslie was then sent into the past, but the agents kept foiling her plans. Leslie was in love Marty Stanmore. Shortly after when.the agents went to the future, Marty kidnapped Ruby and used the alicorn amulet to change her into a 30 year old lady and also the alicorn amulet turned her agent uniform into a mimic version of Mistress Ruby's (Ruby's future self's) outfit but was french raspberry instead of ruby red. Then he attempted to hypnotize her with the alicorn amulet so he could rule the world with her by his side as his oracle, and kissed her and Ruby Redfort slapped him, and Ruby saved herself again with the a little help from Mistress Redfort, the fly escape watch, and Clancy. Marty’s younger brother Zach found out that count Von Viscount was only using them for his own twisted goals. Zach attempted to warn Marty, but killed by Count Von Viscount. Later Marty possessing his past self hypnotizes Ruby Redfort again and nearly succeeds in winning her, but then she remembers her friends, and Clancy, and escapes the powers of the alicorn amulet. She was able to warn him about Count Von Viscount's deception . Enraged, he turns on him up learning that he had killed Zach, and his parents. When Count Von Viscount directed two dark energy blades at Ruby Redfort, Marty jumped in front of her and used a magic blast of light from the alicorn amulet of and killed Count Von Viscount that came from the future. Before he died, Marty was able to tell Ruby Redfort his true feelings for her - he did love her as a person ever since they were 10 years old. Trivia *In Parallel Ruby Redfort it is said his magic aura is white. *Also in Parallel Ruby Redfort it was said his birthday was in April 10th. *His birthstone is a diamond because his character in Parallel Ruby Redfort is supposed to be based off of Prince Diamond while Zach is based off of Saphir. *In Parallel Ruby Redfort it is said his magic mark is a crescent moon and a lightning bolt on his upper left arm. *It is still not clear if Lauren child meant if Marty thinks he's so cool that he doesn't like Clancy or he thinks Clancy was cool and was jealous. *Leslie said that Marty's favourite flower is a jasmine.